Tears and Accidents
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: This is my take on Harry's childhood, little bits of magic pop up everywhere. RR
1. The Beginning

Tears and Accidents  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine

Summary: this is my take on Harry's Childhood R/R

In a cupboard under the stairs, lived a three old boy. He didn't think he was anything special, just a normal boy. He lived with his only living relatives, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin, Dudley, none of them really cared for him. Some times he would wish some one would come and take him away and maybe take care of him. The boy knew he was doomed to be under the care until he was an adult at least.

The boy himself was called Harry Potter. He had jet black hair, green eyes, and he was skinny for his age. Harry had one feature that was very unique, a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead. Harry had gotten it in a car crash that had claimed his parents' life.

Lily and James Potter had died when he was fifteen months old. Harry tried to remember them but the only thing he would ever remembered was pain in his forehead and green light. He was lucky that he even knew their names, their names were one of the only things that Harry knew of his life before the Dursleys. Harry sometimes dreamed about them being alive.

There was a knock on Harry's door. It was his aunt; she never let him sleep in. The only remotely nice thing she had ever done was teaching him the basics of cooking and how to do other chores. He knew that she only did that was so her "Duddykins" didn't have to work.

Harry had a feeling that Dudley's friends, if he even had any, would be just like him. His Uncle Vernon complained about Harry all the time. He had very little neck or patience for Harry. Aunt Petunia had a face like a horse and she had a neck so long that she could share with Uncle Vernon.

Harry walked in the kitchen. On most days he would just eat and then he would do his chores. Not today though, today he was going to preschool. (I don't know if there is preschool in Britain but this is a key part of my story.)

Harry had been waiting for this day for a long time. 'No chores and no aunt and uncle!'

Uncle Vernon invaded his thoughts by saying, "Brush your hair, boy", just as if he said good morning. Harry was beyond caring; he knew that no matter how much he brushed he hair would not be neat.

Uncle Vernon took Harry aside and warned "Boy, you better not ruin Dudley's day or you won't be getting dinner."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied. Harry was curious as to why his uncle thought that he would do anything to make Dudley's day bad, that would just make his day.

The Dursleys and Harry loaded into the car. Uncle Vernon was complaining again to Aunt Petunia. This time it was about Harry, how much it cost to feed him and take care of him.

Harry wondered if school would be fun. He wondered if he would have any friends. Deep down inside Harry had a feeling that he would not have many friends. He thought, 'No body will like me I'm just too weird.'

With that thought Harry wished that at least the teachers would be nice. At last the arrived at the preschool. Harry jumped out as fast as he could, unlike Dudley who was acting like a snail. Harry opened the door and walk in.

Read and Review!


	2. Piers and Gordon

Tears and Accidents  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)  
Rating: G I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers and by the way to Kim- Radcliffe007 and mrs.shigwa.cobain Harry doesn't cook yet he just learned the basics and I can't exactly think like a three year old. Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter two: Piers and Gordon  
  
Harry zoomed though the door as fast as he could. Dudley waddled so slow that Harry was sure that a turtle could have beaten him. Harry's aunt and uncle soon followed.  
  
While his family came in Harry had a chance to survey what was around him. There were two rooms; the larger one had an alcove where there was a rocking chair and a bookcase. The bigger area also had a lot of playthings. Of what Harry could see the second room had two tables and some chairs. Children were sitting at those tables.  
  
A teacher came up to them and said, "Hello my name is Mrs. Viner and I am going to be your teacher, you must be Dudley and Harry. Why don't you go in and sit at one of the tables, we are about to have a snack."  
  
She seemed nice enough to Harry. He just hoped that the kids would be as nice. Dudley and Harry walked into the room while the adults made small talk. The kids glanced up at them as the walked into the room.  
  
Dudley walked over to the table, Harry was much more hesitant. He didn't know how to act with the kids. He mentally decided to go over to the least crowded area of the table since Dudley was going to the most populated part of the table.  
  
Snack time went without a hitch. Then playtime came. Harry had not made friends yet. So he was playing by himself until Dudley and two boys that looked a little like Dudley. Harry had a feeling they would not be his friends.  
  
"This is the one I told you about, you know my awful cousin," Dudley said. The two boys nodded at what he said. "Looks like we could take him," one of the boys said. 'Yes,' Harry thought, 'I don't think this will be a good day.'  
  
Read and Review! 


	3. First Accident

Tears and Accidents

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: G

A/N: Sorry about not updating this for a year. Also it is not very long so again sorry.

Thanks to my reviewers:

LMDGIUVR4EVA: Actually I had planned something along those lines from the beginning but I will credit you anyway. Thanks!

Auntarctic: Thanks!

yellowpages: Thank you!

raylen: I don't think I made it very obvious but at least they know now.

Jadyn Potter: Yeah I know I need to work on that. I just have to get in touch with my childish self. Oh and thank you! Oh and about the fight thing you will see that they're really not going to do anything.

mrs. Thank you I will look over that. I have a tendency sometimes to not type something but thinking I did.

Kim-Radcliffe007: Ugh what is it with you guys? I try to give Harry a normal unhappy childhood but you always bring in a girl. Just kidding. I was planning to do that in the first place but their friendship will only a little while.

Jackie: Oh and look now a year later and you still have that T.V.

charmedlily: Yeah I know it is so sad.

Chapter Three: First Accident

Piers and Gordon were, however, the same age as Harry and were not very skilled at fighting with someone or beating them up. Everyone must start somewhere of course. Piers, Gordon, and Dudley punched their fists into their other hands as they had seen in countless movies and television shows.

What they forgot was that it was the bullies who were sure to be beat by the hero who made the action they just imitated. The hero was sure to get away from the large buffoons always cornering him or her and the three year olds threatening Harry defiantly fit the description.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a crayon that hit Dudley straight in that back of his head. Another crayon followed it but hit Piers instead, the same happen to Gordon. The larger boys looked behind themselves but found no one in sight. So of course they took it to mean someone was hiding from them, after all crayons don't float and hit you by their own will.

Harry wondered who was so brave to defy these bullies who weren't yet bullies. "Thanks," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"C'mon let's find out that idiot who did it," Dudley told his cohorts.

Harry breathed a sigh a relief. He wished someday he could be like that person. No, Harry wanted more, he wanted to be able to openly mock Dudley in front of everyone and have Dudley not be able to stop him.

"Time for a story," Mrs. Viner called to the young students. The class came to sit in front of her chair. She pulled out from behind the wooden chair a giant book. In equally large letters were the words The Ugly Duckling.

Most of the children could not read so she read the title aloud. "This is The Ugly Duckling, it is about a little duckling who thinks he is ugly but he looks the way he does because he is not a common duck but a swan, which is much more beautiful than a duck," these words were said slowly and with that voice that can only be described as a teacher's tone. To older students it could be quite irritating but the little children were mesmerized.

Harry listened and looked at the pictures with awe. Aunt Petunia had never read him stores, neither had Uncle Vernon. The whole class listened to the teacher's words, well, except for Dudley and his gang still trying to figure out which of the other children was their invisible attacker. Soon the teacher finished the tale, "And they all lived happily ever after. The End."

Harry thought it was a very good story, though he had nothing to judge it against. 'I wish I was that ugly duckling, maybe then the Dursleys would go away.' Harry sighed to himself knowing that he wasn't anything special that is what his aunt and uncle always told him.

"Time to learn your numbers," Mrs. Viner said to the restless children. Harry watched as she pulled out a chart of the numbers one through ten. For some reason he did fell as enthusiastic as before.

A/N: I don't own The Ugly Duckling; sorry I don't remember the end of the story. Read and Review!


End file.
